


Dirty Glances

by chzkate



Category: Bad Judge, la casa de papel
Genre: F/M, Hot Shot - Freeform, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sex, serquel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzkate/pseuds/chzkate
Summary: This is a collection of SerQuel one shots (HOT SHOTS). It contains explicitly and it’s your decision to read it or not.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Sergio Marquina, Raquel/Sergio, Sergio/Rebecca
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	1. Rushing Waves

Those lonely nights on their empty beds, aching appetite for something satisfying that can feed their souls, voices screaming _I want you…I want you._ Haunted by the thought of not feeling what is left to be felt again. Goosies all over their milky skin, covered by the rough sands which acclimatized the _tossing_ of the waves on the smooth surface of borrowed time.

“So what do you wanna do now?” Raquel mumbled her words after sipping her coconut juice straight from the coconut fruit which Sergio had gotten her. “Well, I’ve been teaching you to surf for a week now and I think you’re already bitchin’. The only thing I wanna do that’s running in my mind right now is to...” He looked at her with his melting look and licked his lips with his slick and strong tongue saying… “ _Dive into that vast body of water and taste its saltiness._ ” His eyes ran up and down Raquel’s almost naked body, his mind was getting loads in his own idea of _doing her_. “Hmm. I bet the fishing rod cannot be bent anymore huh?” She stood up and stretched, allowing the cool air to hit her face. “ _Wanna dive in with me?”_ Her curiosity awakened the inside desire burning into his body. Silence governed, their eyes were stuck staring at the sunset on the horizon. _The dare was strong_. ‘Twas like a wave rushing to pull and sink them into their deepest needs and desires.

“ _I’m…I’m hungry_.” And _he meant_ to eat _her_ , as he went back contemplating his answer to her question earlier. A week of them being together like _no one’s pulling them away,_ outgrew the _anticipation to taste each other._ “Sergio, you just ate half of the pizza!”

“I meant _you_. Raquel.” Sergio’s deep voice sent a shock of vibration in and out of Raquel’s core. Making her whole body feel the chill up and down her spine. So she secretly swallowed her _Steps to Sleep with My Teacher_ list and unleashed her _I want you now_ demand by biting her lower lip. Sergio stood up in front of her, his arms snaked on her waist, pulling her closer to feel the warmth of his body that was aching to collide with hers from the first time they met. _The fire inside them was burning_ , flying flames are provoking. “You’re aware that this beach is public. Right Mr. Marquina?” Raquel pulled her mischievous smile, teasing Sergio so bad by running her fingertips from his chest down to his torso, hooking her thumb inside the band of his short. But before he loses everything, he stopped her and pushed her hand away. “Let’s wait until the dark burns out the light.” He leaned down on Raquel’s ear, whispering “ _Then I’ll let you dive in with me._ ”

Raquel batted her eyes back to rushing waves, _she just wanted to roll over._ She cleared her throat, stepping away from Sergio to kill the heat for the meantime. “Hmm well then, _I wanna surf alone._ ” She took the surfboard which was almost twice of her size, then walked away. Leaving Sergio with puzzled face but growing _boner_ hiding in his shorts. He somehow managed to calm himself down while watching Raquel swims away. He shook his head with laughter as she was charging towards the ankle busters. “What a baby _student._ ” Sergio sat there on the sand, silently watching Raquel do her own thing, but a loud laugh escaped from his mouth as Raquel was grubbing from the surfboard. “What a sight. She’s clumsy but a fast learner. _I wonder how clumsy she is on the bed._ ”

Moments passed by, the waves were already calming down, people were walking away from the beach but Raquel was still lying on her surfboard, letting the flow of the water lull her. Sergio got tired of waiting so he whistled, _their ready to go sign_. “It’s still early. I like the silence here!” She groaned, grumpily swimming back to the shore. “Enjoying yourself there little lady?” Raquel just nodded. “I almost slept, ‘twas peaceful just hearing the sound of the waves tossing.” Sergio lifted her chin up and made her look at his eyes. “You’re tired.” He said but Raquel disagreed from his words. “I’m not. I want a drink. We can celebrate tonight. Right? Because you said that I’m already _bitchin’._ ” She winked, removing the surfboard leash from her ankle. “Of course. _Or I can drink you._ ” Raquel blushed, and the flames inside her body started to burn again. “ _It’s gonna be my pleasure to give that back to you._ ” They just stood there, looking into each other’s eyes. _They couldn’t deny the fact that they want to savor each other. “_ I’ll meet you at the Flotsam.” Sergio just nodded getting the board from Raquel so she can _wash her body_.

While showering, Raquel couldn’t stop thinking about Sergio. All the way from his soft hair where she could run her fingertips while feeling his lips roam all over her skin, where she could grip onto while he’s moving faster and harder and deeper. His mouth. His soft and chewable lips that she wanted to feel while discussing surfing lessons in between her thighs, shutting her up, not to wake anybody else from the other room, making her feel alive while their tongues are fighting for dominance. “Shit!” She breathed, giving in to her fantasies and looking up just to find the _shower head_ waving _._ A wild thought creeped into her mind and she was really up for it. “It’s not bad _to scratch the itch._ Right?” Without any hesitation, Raquel detached the shower head and set it to the right _massaging_ pressure. She closed her eyes as she started pointing it all over her body. “Hmmm this really feels nice.” A private and personal sound escaped from her zipped lips. In her head was a scenario of her and _Sergio_ , sitting together on a _gun_ as the clean waves swaying ‘em around.

_“I’m gonna lie down gently and you will sit on top of me. Rock me like the waves rock this surfboard.” Oh yes! Raquel’s imagination was getting really intense. Once Sergio settled down on his back, Raquel slowly sat down on top of him, she already felt the rod poking her core. “Oh god.” She breathed as she acclimatized the size she couldn’t believe that big. Her lips quivered as the whole shaft governed its territory inside her._

She moved the shower head further down as her back slid down on the wall. Without opening her eyes, she bent her knees as her legs were wildly spread. “Ah!” She gasped, what a heavenly feeling she had when the water showered to _where she wanted it to be._

_“Now slide forward and then backward. Just slowly until you’re used to it.” Sergio held her hips, guiding her slide gently on top of him so they won’t fall down off the gun. The waves were getting bigger like they’re joining the two being amped and stoked as their bodies move in sync. “Great. Now Raquel, I’m gonna let go of you and move from slow to fast, take it whatever you want. Ride me Raquel, ride me like a surfboard.”_   
  


“Oh god!” Raquel’s body jolted as her _waves rushed_ out of her. She felt like she was born again after she took the _ride of her imagination_. “Holy shit! That was intense!” She licked her teeth still couldn’t take off _how big Sergio was_ from her imagination. “I hope he’s also that big in person.” She giggled, standing up to attach the shower head on the wall again. _“I’m ready. For a real ride_.”

The two met at the deck of Flotsam, the music was upbeat and the same time, _in their heads ‘twas sexy and inviting._ Sergio was wearing a white fitted top and a lose grey short. His hair was messy but sexy at the same time, while Raquel was wearing a gold bikini top, high waisted-black buttoned short and a black sheer coverups. Her hair was loosely ponied. Sergio eyed her from head to toe whispering _“She’s exquisite._ ” to himself. “Eyes up here _sir_.” Raquel snapped her fingers in front of him, waking him up from his trance, _staring at her jugs._ “I’m sorry. You’re just—anyway, what do you wanna drink?”

“Since I love the _whipped cream_ I can go with birthday cake tequila shot.”

“With sprinkles?” Sergio joked, chuckling a bit. “That’d be the best!” Raquel playfully rolled her eyes off. “And I think they’re serving free salted potato chips. I was hoping we could get 2 plates of that.” He raised his brows at her. “Okay. While I’m getting us shots, you can choose what to eat—” He paused. “Ah, I knew it. Bacon cheese burger and pizza.” _He really got to know more things about her in a span of a week._ “Thank you Sergio.”

As the night started to get older and the music began to turn into something _sensual,_ the two drowned into each other’s stories and not caring about the people around them. _Multiple shots and they’re drunk_. Words were slurred, thoughts were occupied about _him and her_ , but a past opened up and silence roamed around their sexy atmosphere. “So you’re still in love with Rebecca even though she left you? You’re stupid!” She pointed out a finger in front of Sergio’s face. _Rebecca_. Sergio’s girlfriend for almost 7 years, but she left him for another _rich_ guy, a couple of years ago. “No. I’m no longer in love with her. She’s a bitch!”

“Hmm. But you couldn’t forget about her?”

“She just creeps into my mind sometimes.” Sergio clenched his jaw. “Go fuck herself. I don’t care.”

“ _I can help you erase that Rebecca off your mind. Come with me._ ” Raquel held Sergio’s hand and they ran towards the beach. “The shore is serene. Let’s take our time _to dive in_.” Sergio was hesitant for a moment but he didn’t care anymore. “People won’t come here because it’s already dark. _So you and I will dive into the rushing waves of our desires._ ” The two removed the clothes that could separate their skins from each other and without wasting any single second, Sergio carried Raquel on a bridal style and ran into the _deep._ Surprisingly, the water was warm but their _libido wa_ s warmer. Raquel pulled Sergio’s head to crash his lips with hers. _She wasn’t wrong, they were soft and chewable._ “ _And his tongue. Oh lawd! Heaven!”_ She slowly pulled away, when _her imagination_ creeped into her mind. “Is there something wrong?” Clueless Sergio cupped her face. “No it’s just that—” Raquel took a deep breath and looked down, feeling embarrassed. “What is it?”

“Well, earlier while I was showering, I was thinking about you. I thought about you and I having sex while riding on your gun.” Sergio laughed at Raquel’s revelation. “Don’t laugh at me. I just did it to _scratch the itch_.”

“Oh wow! Ms. Murillo thought about me _while scratching her itch_?!” Sergio was still laughing. “What a pleasure.” Raquel hit his chest and rested her head on it. “Stop. Don’t laugh at me. Well, to be honest…I wanted you _in me from the first time we met._ ”  
  


“Are you ready _to dive in_ then, Raquel?”

“In one condition.”

“I’m listening.”

“Let’s commit that there will be no intimate commitment between us. Just goofing around, and sex.” _Woah!_ “Are you sure about that Raquel? Because _no one can resist falling in love with Sergio Marquina._ ” Raquel was serious. _She didn’t want to fall in love just to get hurt again_. “I am. Now say it Sergio.”

“Say what?” He squished Raquel’s face but she pushed his hands away. “Stop it. Say that you’ll commit that there will be no intimate commitment between us.” Raquel looked up at him. “Now.” Sergio sighed and followed what he was told. “Good. Now where were we?” Raquel’s seductive voice woke up Sergio’s _rod_. “Hmm, someone’s really excited to go _deep tonight._ ” She continued as she felt him getting harder and harder on her hand. “Come here you little tease!” Sergio carried her up and walked down to the deeper part of the sea. “I want you to relax first Raquel, I don’t wanna hurt you.” She nodded and relaxed her body as Sergio’s fingers worked to reach _her button_. “Oh God Sergio.” She breathed, throwing her head back and jolted her body up as she felt Sergio’s thumb pressed her cl!t. He captured her mouth with hers so she could mumble her moans inside his mouth instead while his fingers were running in and out of her. “Ri—aaahh—ight there.” Raquel clung tightly to Sergio’s body when she felt the coming of _her waves_. Sergio didn’t stop but making sure that he was holding her tight so she won’t fall off the water. “You like that huh Raquel? Do you like my fingers sliding in and out of you?” His words were mumbled, her cries were his background music.

“Are you close?” He asked, Raquel just moaned to respond because she was already clouded with the pleasure he was providing her. “3…2..1…cum.” And Raquel’s body trembled in his arms. “Aaah. Oh God. Fvck!” She was breathless. She looked flushed in his eyes, she’s satisfied. “Next, my tongue. We can go to the shore so you can feel what my tongue does.” Raquel immediately agreed. Sergio flattened his shirt on the sand as a protection for Raquel. They both didn’t want to put any sand on her bottom parts, specially while _Sergio’s eating her._ He spread her thighs apart and his mouth watered as he saw the glistening moist around Raquel’s core. He leaned down, giving him a slow and long teasing lick making Raquel cry in frustration. “Please don’t tease me Sergio.” Her hand gripped onto his hair and pushed it down again on her area. Sergio pitied her so he started devouring the most delicious dish offered before him. “Hmmm yesss!” Raquel almost broke her back from arching due to the sensation that Sergio’s magical tongue was giving her. He focused on her button, flicking up and down, sucking from light to harder. “Aaah fu–uck!” Sergio’s leaving the woman breathless. And for his last long and thick lick, Raquel let go of her second wave.

“Now I wanna take you to my room and do it nonstop.” She kissed him quick and hard so they could put their covers on and run to _her hotel room_.

~

Almost a month later, Sergio found himself waking up next to Raquel every morning. He loved it, he’s already used to it. “Good morning beautiful.” He whispered, kissing Raquel’s lips. He thought that she was still sleeping but when his lips touched hers, she paid the kiss back, sweet and pleasurable. “Hmm good morning handsome.”

The two had broken their _commitment of non-intimate commitment._ They made each other happy and satisfied.

“Do you wanna dawn patrol?” He asked, going on top of her, giving her quick little sweet kisses all over her face. “Hmm only if there’s coffee from El Union. I love their latte.”

“That’s not what I meant, Raquel.” Sergio stopped kissing her and smirked mischievously on his girlfriend. “Oh.” Raquel laughed. “Okay. Dawn patrol _down the west._ ” She let Sergio disappeared on the covers and the next thing she knew, she was already catching her breaths. “Oh god that tongue!” Sergio finally surfaced after a moment of dawn surfing down the west, witnessing the sweaty and breathless, flushed Raquel on the bed. “I could live with that forever.” She pulled him down for their final _good morning kiss_. “Ditto. Now let’s go get your coffee.”

Sergio and Raquel walked hand and hand on the beach to go get their coffee at El Union since ‘twas just some distance walk. The beach was peaceful for there’s no many people yet. “You know, I could live here forever. This place is beautiful and I feel like home.” Raquel mumbled, leaning her head on Sergio’s shoulder. “It is.” He kissed her head softly. “I fell in love and…” Raquel was hesitant to say “I love you. I think I love you Sergio.” The two paused and just looked at each other. “Oh god. It’s early right?” Raquel covered her face with her palms. “I’m sorry. I didn’t wanna scare you. Just…just don’t mind me.” Sergio was just looking at her, astonished by the fact that _she loves him._ “Let’s go get that coffee.”

They reached El Union and the waiter already knew what their order is. “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” Raquel stood up and found her way to the bathroom, leaving Sergio alone to wait for their order.

“I’m such a fool to tell him I love him this early. Right? I mean I love him, but _does he love me back?_ ” A question _she didn’t wanna know the answer._ A question _that could possibly break her heart._ “You’re so stupid Raquel!” She fixed herself before going out, and as she was walking towards their table, she saw a girl sitting on her seat, _in front of Sergio._ She wanted to know who the girl was but she’s _afraid to know the truth._ So she just waited for her to go before _taking her place in_.

“You ready to be back?” Raquel was taken aback when Sergio immediately asked her that, and the atmosphere went cold and awkward. That moment she realized that the _girl talking with him was Rebecca._ “Uh yeah sure. Let’s go.” They both took their coffee and walked back to the hotel in silence. Raquel wasn’t expecting that they’d come to this kind of moment. She thought that she could be happy with him. But why?

“Raquel, I’m just gonna check on something. I’ll be quick.”

_She knew that Sergio will be meeting Rebecca, his ex._ But she still managed to say “Okay.” with a smile on her face. She wanted to spy on him but she’s too weak to witness the next chapter. So she decided to just stay and wait for him _until dusk._ Raquel started to worry, Sergio wasn’t even answering his phone. So she took all the courage she had to find him. She didn’t care if he’s with his ex, _she didn’t care._ Until she found him sitting on the lounge of Kabsat, with too many bottles of beer around.

“Sergio. Let’s go. You’re drunk.”

“No just leave me alone _Rebecca._ ”

Raquel’s heart shattered into pieces when she heard her name rolled from his tongue. _Wow._ “I’m not Rebecca, Sergio it’s me, Raquel.” She cupped his face and made him look at her in the eyes. But his eyes were dried up from the tears he shed. “Raquel?” His face softened and started sobbing. “I’m so sorry Raquel. I’m so sorry.” She let him rest his head on her shoulder as he cried all his guys out. “It’s okay. Let’s go home Sergio.”

When the two were about to stand up… “Oh my god, Sergio! What happened?” Raquel’s body stiffened when she heard a woman’s voice. _Was it her?_ “Sorry he looks like a mess. Let me take him to my room.” _What?!_

“You’re Rebecca, aren’t you?” Raquel bravely asked tho she already knew the answer. “Uh yes. I’m Rebecca. And you are?”

“I am the one who will take Sergio home.” Rebecca stood there in silence. “He was broken. You walked away. I was there. I fixed him. Now you’re back. He will still gonna pick you. So yeah, you’re still the winner here Rebecca.”


	2. Melted Ice Cream

“Come on. I don’t even know what to wear for tonight’s event!” I groaned, getting frustrated to the fact that all of us, Alicia’s friends are mandated to attend her exhibit tonight. Well, she’s a photographer a very talented one and I’m just a flop who makes ice cream for business. “Alicia said it’s okay to be casual.” _Someone_ butted in. I rolled my eyes, sinking on the bed. “Why are you still here?” Oh wait, I wasn’t pushing him away. It’s just that he had to go somewhere else so… “I was about to go when I heard you whimpering like a kid.” He slowly climbed on top of me, putting kisses on my exposed chest, to my collar bone, on my sweet spot which made me “Aaah. Oh that feels good.” I clung my arms and feet around him like a koala I am. “Yeah? You like it when I make you feel good sweetheart?” I just moaned in response, feeling his tongue running in circles on my skin. It tickled a bit but I love it. Now his mouth went up to my jaw, kissing its way on my mouth. “You just relax Raquel. I still have 20 minutes to spare with you.” So there, I relaxed, submitting myself to Sergio, _the love of my life._ His hand roamed down my tummy to untie my silk robe, and when he did, a disturbing sound had broken our intimate moment.

“Yohooo Raquel…” _Seriously_?! “I’m having a very serious heat here with my boyfriend. Go away!” I yelled back. I knew ‘twas Alicia. She’s here to confirm that I’m coming even though she already received my confirmation and I rsvpd last Sunday! Sergio on the other hand was just looking at me, laughing. “Oh shut up, _do me now. Quickie._ ” He benevolently removed my robe, throwing it with the pile of clothes on the floor. He worked his tongue all over my body like he’s licking a _melted ice cream, dripping on my skin_. “You really taste so good Raquel.” _That’s one of the perks of me being your girlfriend. I don’t wanna brag it, but I really am_. The quilt was pushed down the floor, naked bodies were dancing on the bed, the faster we moved, the larger the flames burnt. The sound of the squeaking bed hitting the wall may disturb Alicia’s innocence downstairs but Sergio and I didn’t care. We were busy rocking each other to release the tension and feel the sweetness of love. “Oh yes yes yeeeess!!!” I screamed and arched my back as I felt my juices showered up to Sergio’s chest. And then I collapsed on top of him, both of us were catching our breaths.

“Oh my god. That was intensely amazing.” He mumbled, giving me a spank on my derrière. I was still catching my breath, laughing at the same time. “Ye-ah.” My bosom was heaving heavily against his, “What a quickie.” I propped myself up to give him a kiss then commanded “Shower with me. My juices are all over you.” I giggled, eyeing him up and down. “I like it.” Sergio winked, pulling me down for another kiss. “Come on baby. Maybe I can still give you another quickie in there.”

~

“Raquel, you were loud as if an animal was eating you alive.” Alicia threw me a cushion on the face. _What a bitch_. “Sergio is an animal. He’s my animal. Rawr!” _Oh I couldn’t believe I said that._ “What’s wrong with you? What did you do to my Raquel?” Alicia put her hand on my forehead, checking if I was sick. She’s crazy! “Stop it. It’s just that, I’m in love. That’s it.” She just stared at me intently like she wanted to say something but at the same time, not to. “Okay Alicia, what?” She took a deep breath finally spilled it. “So, I found a date.” _Whuuut?_ Girl seriously, she just got outta breakup 3 days ago! “I know I told you that I’ll be doing this alone but I found a date.” I crossed my arms and squinted my eyes, questioning her cognition. “Don’t look at me like that. You look like an intimidating little girl and it’s not funny at all.”

“Well who is he? Where does he live? Does he have a criminal record? Is he working? Is he good? What’s his background? Does he—” Once again, another cushion flew towards my face to shut me up from talking too fast and that much. “Slow down you little kitten. Of course he’s good and clean. I’ve ran a background research and he’s an engineer. No conflict of interest from side to side.”

“I knew him. Andres Alonso. His office is only two blocks away from this apartment.” Sergio appeared like an _oh-my-God fvck me now_ and butted in with our conversation. He was jut wearing a washed denim pants and shirt that accentuated his toned body and his biceps _Lord I submit!_ “How’d you know that? And stop being so sexy Sergio. You don’t wanna mop out Raquel’s dripping saliva. And you Miss Murillo close your mouth up.” I immediately recollected myself and woke myself up. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” Both Alicia and Sergio looked at me confused. “Oh gahd Sergio your girlfriend is till living in her horny world. Get outta here before she goes crazy!”

“Alright. See you later.” Sergio bent down, leaving a kiss on my forehead. He smelled so fresh and good and yummy. Aaaahh he’s an actual god! I’m so lucky to have him. “Okay. Stop that look. I know you already have Sergio _licking your ice cream._ But that doesn’t mean I couldn’t get mine okay? I want you to be your normal person self tonight when you meet him.”

“Oh you want the drunk me—me to meet your boy toy? Okay consider it done Sierra.” I winked, making her face turn to crimson due to her frustration towards me. “You know that I hate you right?” I made a thinking face saying “Maybe. Don’t worry I love you too. See you tonight.”

~

“Raquel, you ready like ready?” I heard Sergio’s voice calling me for the nth time. Well I was looking at my reflection in the mirror for almost twenty minutes now. I know he’s waiting for that long but I have to look presentable. I’m meeting Alicia’s date plus this exhibit’s really important to her. “Hey you look amazing. I wanna do you right here right now.”

“Sergio. We’ll be late.”

“We are already running late, so don’t resist.” He walked towards me, putting his hands on my hips and pressing his lips on my sweet spot. I couldn’t help but to moan sexily as his tongue moved an infinite direction on my skin. Goosies all over my body and my knees became so weak quickly. _I’m really like a melting ice cream when I’m on his hands._ “Hmm I love it when you make me feel good with that tongue.” Once Sergio pinned me on the wall, I hooked my right leg on his hip, pulling him closer. My eyes went wider when I felt his boner _in between my thighs_. _Damn this guy really has it all_. His mouth moved down to my bosom, pulling the neckline of my dress down, he lifted my busts with his hands and worked his mouth by sucking the buds which were waiting for the most pleasurable stimulation. The soft tickles and small bites always made me wanna live into Sergio’s mouth instead. My breathing went heavy and high, head’s turning in circles, then a shock hit me like an arrow when he tugged my black lace panties down. _It’s better to be late pleasured than to receive nothing at all._

Sergio felt me down there, just to make sure I’m ready to take in his _huge_ little Sergio. “Hmm I love it when you’re wet for me _baby girl._ ” _Uh yes I’ll always get wet around you. Always._ “Pull your knees up together and just cling onto me. Let’s just make it quick.” I just nodded breathlessly since I was also too damn excited to feel what was gonna happen next. I obeyed every command he was telling me until the only thing I was ware of, was me screaming Sergio’s name and scratching his back, holding for my dear life due to the fact that he’s _doing me real hard, he almost touched my soul._ His _little Sergio_ slipping in and out of me was the best feeling ever! I didn’t care if I got sore after this session, I was enjoying him so much at that moment. “I’m so close Sergio.” I jolted my hips up close to his, he buried his head on my shoulder knowing that he’s close to an edge too. “Oh my god Raquel.” He groaned, feeling him pumped his seeds inside of me as I joined him showered. Sergio immediately put me down the bed to rest for he didn’t want me to fall on my shaking knees. _What a gentleman_.

“You always take my breath away Sergio.” I laughed, pulling him close to me. “Did I hurt you? I kinda went too hard over there.” I shook my head, “I loved it.” I stared at his face, my red lipstick was smudged all over his face. “We should redo to get ready. My lipstick’s all over your face. And you ripped my dress off!” I pouted like a little kid. “Why don’t you put the red off shoulder dress instead, with a slit on the right side. You’ll look more beautiful in that dress.” _He might be right._ “Okay. Help me up please. Alicia is now freaking out I can sense it. She’ll be gone crazy by now.”

“You know what Raquel, it’s still early. We still have 15-20 minutes. Relax.” I made a face, I didn’t wanna let Alicia down, she’s my best friend for 22 years—the sister I never had. And I love her. “Okay. I’ll try to get ready faster.” So I did. I redo everything but then… “I can’t get myself zipped. Help me out please.” Sergio’s Sergio. He rubbed my skin first and brushed his lips on my neck before zipping me up. “Okay okay stop. Don’t make me wet again or we won’t get to the exhibit at all.” He really just couldn’t get his hands off of me neither. _How’s that? I’m blessed. Boom!_

All set, I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time and saw Sergio staring at me too. “What?” I raised my brows, he looked like he’d seen something he didn’t see before. “Nothing. You just look breathtakingly beautiful.” _Again._ “Thank you. You don’t have to kiss my ass. You already won me over.” I giggled, holding his hand as we were going out of the apartment. “I’m just saying the truth.” He opened the car door for me. “And you should get used to it _for the rest of your life._ ” WHUUUUUT?!!!! My eyes widened from the statement I just heard. “Let’s get going.” He muttered as he left a sweet peck on my lips before driving us to the gallery. Is he planning to _marry me?!_

“For the first time, this ride is silent. Is there someone wrong?” I shook my head no. “Nothing. I’m just—” and sighed. “Nothing.”

“I have an idea.” Sergio then put his hand on my thigh and started pulling the hem of my dress up. “What are you doing?!” _Oh girl, as if I’m not enjoying it. So go on._ “Sshhh. Just relax there.” I gasped when I felt his fingers running on my wet slit. I just held on the car seat as I let his fingers explore my own galaxy. “Aaah!” I covered my mouth, he suddenly plunged two fingers inside of me. It kinda hurt because I was sore from the sex earlier but still, _I liked it._ “Do me one favor and remove your knickers please.” _The obeyer I am, did what I was told as fast as the lightning bolt_. “Good girl. Now put your feet up on your seat and spread yourself for me.” Good lord, he’s driving for god’s sake! “You are so soft and smooth, like _your ice cream melting in my mouth._ ” I just swallowed hard and arched my back, feeling his fingers move in and out of my core. I could hear my wetness as Sergio pumped his fingers faster and harder, hitting the right spot. I could get crazy with those talented fingers. “Mhhmmmp!” But he’s driving for god’s sake!

“Are you okay Raquel?” I just shot Sergio a look and he chuckled. “I know you’re doing fine right there. That’s good. And it’d be better if I…” he suddenly pinched my cl!t and I squirted all over the dashboard. _Sh!t_. “Did that. Right?”

“Oh my god Sergio. What are you doing to me?!”

“Making you feel good.” He smirked without stopping to play with my button. “You know, I love seeing you in that state. Your face while I’m pleasuring you, it’s priceless. You’re still beautiful. And I know I’m doing the right thing because I always take your breath away. Right Raquel?” My mouth was open but I couldn’t form a word, the fire burnt my tongue! “Mhm, that’s what I am saying.” _Suddenly he stopped!_ What the— “Please don’t stop. I’m that close.” But he’s not listening to me. “Sergio!” I whined, but he just sat there, resting his fingers inside of me. So I took it my way. I grabbed his wrist and moved it, but he was fighting not to. “Don’t do this to me please.” I almost cried due to a hundred percent of frustration. “Shhh. We’re here.” He removed his fingers from my core and sucked ‘em clean. “I’ll keep this in my pocket.” He showed me my black knickers and put it inside his pocket. I just rolled my eyes and walked out from the car to find where Alicia is. _What a tease!_

“There you go little bitch! Look.” Alicia pointed a black and white portrait of me. _It’s beautiful_. I meant the portrait, Alicia’s art, not me. “You are really talented Alicia. These photographs are beyond amazing. I’m so proud of you.” I smiled, almost tearing up. “Don’t cry on my exhibit Raquel. There’s an auction dinner at 10. So stay and eat.”

“Of course. If there’s a food, there is me.”

“Yeah sucking all the wines. By the way where’s Sergio?” I looked around to find him and there he was, talking to some other guys around the room. “There he’s talking with—”

“Oh that’s the one I was telling you. They’re already getting along huh?” Hmm that’s Andres then I supposed. “Come on, I want you guys to meet.” We walked towards the guys and Alicia started introducing us to each other. While I was talking I felt Sergio’s hand on my butt cheek. He suddenly squeezed it and I gasped! “Are you okay Raquel?” Alicia asked concerned. “I am. Don’t worry about me.”

“You look hot tho darling.” Sergio teased, looking at me from head to toe. “Let’s get you checked. Come on.” He dragged me down the dark hallway and stopped to where there’s no people at all.

“You know, Alicia’s photos are beautiful. But you alone Raquel, you are exquisite. A real art.” Sergio whispered on my ear, sending shiver up and down my spine. _I know where this is going and I’m not gonna stop_. “And I know something about art that affiliates with you.”

“What?” I questioned with eagerness.

“You are meant to be pinned on the wall.” _And he fvcking pinned me on the wall!_ “Sergio…”

“Shhh. Be quiet. We don’t wanna be disturbed by those guards right?” I bit my lip just nodding at him. I was about to say something but Sergio shushed me by putting his mouth on mine. His lips brushed against mine, so sweet as cherries. His hands stayed on my hips, I loved it. Us just kissing sweetly, away from people, away from chaos. “Ser…Sergio just take me home. I can’t take the teasing anymore. Please. I know you took me here just to tease me and never let me cum so take me home and do whatever you wanna do to me.”

“How about Alicia?”

“She’ll understand. I’ll just tell her that I feel sick. She will definitely let me go.”

“But you know, lying is bad right?”

“Sergio if you don’t agree within a second, you’ll get nothing from me anymore!”

He just laughed with his deep voice. Damn so sexy! “Okay. Let’s go.”

The ending, Sergio talked to Alicia with nothing but the truth. He’s seriously into _lying is bad_.

When we got home, we wasted no time to get naked and be on the bed, like a scrambled ant. “Oh wait. I’ve made a new flavor of ice cream. I mean ice cream cake. Dark chocolate with rum.”

“Really? Free taste for me.”

“Of course. I’ll just take it here.” I rushed downstairs to get the ice cream cake from the freezer. I haven’t tasted it yet because I wanted Sergio to taste it first. I was afraid he’ll not gonna like it tho. “You’re fast.” He chuckled when he saw me standing with the ice cream box on my hand. We both sat down the bed, and tasted the ice cream. “How was it?” I asked, eager to know his answer. He was silent for a moment until a smile creeped on his lips. “You’re really really good. I can barely taste the rum. And the dark chocolate really melts in my tongue slowly. And the chocolate chiffon cake, so smooth and soft and sweet. Just like you. This is perfect. You should release this new flavor.”

“Really? You like it? There’s always a hope in my voice when it comes to my ice cream. I mean I worked so hard to make the best flavors. “I loved it Raquel. You’re the best. Now I wanna eat it on your back.”

“Hmm I’d love that. Please.”

Sergio started putting the ice cream cake on my back, “Awe it’s too cold.” But I was loving the sensation and his warm mouth could balance the temperature. “You plus this new flavor, perfect combination!”

“Please just shut up and continue what you’re doing. I’m horny and I want you and you alone to pleasure me.”

The night of licking and eating and pleasuring and teasing and fvcking went non-stop. We just took a rest when the sun came creeping on the window. It was a tiring, but a beautiful night.

~

A few days later, Sergio called in sick that’s why he wasn’t showing in my apartment for days now. I got so worried, he told me not to but I just couldn’t sit here and do nothing. He’s my boyfriend and I should take care of him. So I decided to cook lunch for him and go to his house. I was so in the good mood to see him and take care of him.

I parked my car in front of his house, fixed my hair to look presentable before knocking onto his door.

“Hi. Are you the one delivering our order?” My eyes winded when a beautiful, tall redhead woman opened the door with a bright smile on her face. Millions of questions ran inside my mind. _Who is she? What is she doing here?!_ Oh well maybe she’s one of Sergio’s sisters.

“Ah no I—”

“ _Honey_ , come down now, our order just arrived.” _Woah wait, honey?! Is she—if so I felt like a melting ice cream right now, great remorse, not soft and smooth, I’m going crazy! I’m melting it means I’m dying!_

“Sorry but I’m here for Sergio. He called in sick so I’m just gonna check on him. But I guess he already had gotten himself a _caretaker_.”

“Oh. I thought you’re the one delivering our orders. By the way, I’m Rebecca, Sergio’s fiancé. You are?”


	3. Climbing Mountains

“Welcome to Camp Sawi. My name is Raquel and I am you head camp counselor.” The petite framed, brunette woman introduced herself to the last set of campers this week. “This summer, you will be having a peaceful and healthy mindset with the help our camp counselors. They will be showing you the whole camp. Enjoy your stay.” The crowd parted into two groups, categorized by men and women, both groups have their own camp counselors who will be guiding them to the directions of everything.

Raquel was about to go back into her office when someone stopped her. _Late comers._ “Hi. Sorry I’m late. I was hoping that you could help me find my room?” The guy on the glasses shyly scratched the back of his head, secretly aching and hoping for Raquel to show him the “ _Cabin._ We call it cabin. Follow me.” Luckily, Raquel was kind enough to do the late comer a favor on showing him his cabin. “What’s your number?” Raquel asked regarding the cabin number, and when he said “I’ve got number 8.” Raquel raised her eyebrows thinking that this late sheep had something heavy on his shoulders.

Cabin 8 was built 15 meters away from the regular cabins, purposely made for lonesome like him, but Raquel didn’t mind at all. “Here’s your key.” She handed him the key with a wood surfboard keychain attached to it. The late sheep thanked Raquel and she just smiled at him. “You can roam around or lock yourself in this cabin. Enjoy your stay.” The two exchanged another smile again, before Raquel took her way back into her office.

The telephone was ringing when she got there but cut off when she was about to answer.

_That was maybe my sister trying to get a hold of me._

But she missed.

Time for her to take a nap, after a long wait for the campers to arrive, but then Silene disturbed her peace. “I saw a cute guy with glasses walking around the cabin 8. Do you think he got a lot of baggage?” She excitedly asked Raquel who was completely out of the world to care. “I don’t know Silene. Just give me time to nap since it’s gonna be a busy week.” Silene rolled her eyes. “You are really no fun. Just because you are the boss doesn’t mean you don’t have to have fun. Don’t spend your time working all day and night long. Loosen up, have sex. Try it with the guy at the cabin 8.” Seriously, she couldn’t shut her mouth up. She winked at Raquel after the failed persuasion and “Open your legs Raquel.” She blew a kiss before giving Raquel her time to nap.

Somehow, Raquel was having a bit of regret on hiring her _out-of-the-galaxy-kind-of-friends._ They promised to help her run the business and they were good at that, but they weren’t good at keeping their promise to give her a peaceful mind. Instead, they started shipping her up with every single guy that visited the camp. She was bugged but never attempted to do the dares her friends were asking her to do. Besides she’s happy being single and to mingle with other people freely was her comfort. Not some kind of toxic, unhealthy relationship—which was actually the reason why she opened Camp Sawi, _a camp for the broken hearts who wanted to mend, lost souls who wanted be found._

~

As the dark complete bit the light, Raquel waited for all the campers to get into their cabins before going into her most favorite place in the whole camp. She calls it _Lago del Amor_. She liked dangling her feet on the lake while sitting down the dock. _Like they used to_. The full moon’s reflection was clearly shining on the water, those glimmering little lights from the stars made her heart cave for him more.

Raquel sighed, trying to brush their memories off of her mind, but ‘twas so hard that she found herself crying again.

_Why? Why did he have to choose her over me? I was the one who built him back up, and he still chose to love the one who broke him! Wasn’t I enough? Or was I a complete fool to believe that he loved me too? I loved him, I still do and it hurts!_

“I didn’t know you still come here.” Raquel’s little sobs were disturbed by the one who broke her heart the most.

_And why do you have to haunt me like you never ruined my life?_

“I do. And if you don’t mind, I want to be alone.” Raquel sternly stated, but instead of leaving her alone, the person sat down beside her. He didn’t know if he’d rather pull her into his arms or just offer her a handkerchief. But we was strong enough to say “ _I’m sorry._ I really am.” Because he was so guilty for hurting the woman who did nothing but to love and support him while he was broken.

“Raquel…” he was about to say something again but Raquel stopped him. “Don’t. I don’t wanna hear your excuses ever again. _Rebecca_. She’s the love of your life and I’m just your what? Your _part time lover, a booty call?!_ ” And that moment, Raquel couldn’t help but cry it all out loud. “I spent nights over thinking if I’m a person with worth. My pillows served as my tears basin. I was so broken, I still am because of you. I tried stitching myself back up like I did to you, but I couldn’t close back all the cracks.” Raquel finally faced _him_. “So if you came here to break me again, consider it failed. You may pack your bags and go home _Sergio.”_ Those words penetrated Sergio’s walls. He did go to the camp to apologize sincerely to Raquel, but it seemed like she already made up her mind not to forgive him.

His feelings for her were so strong tho, and the urge to capture her again in his arms was burning that he didn’t think anything but to pull her back in his arms, _finally_. He let her fight but he _didn’t let her go_. Raquel continued banging him, until eventually she got tired and fell on Sergio’s frame. “I really want to unlove you so bad Sergio, but I couldn’t. I know it’s wrong but you are the only one my heart desires. I’m so stupid to fall for you like this. I wanna push you away but at the same time I wanna pull you and ask you to love me back, make me yours _even just for one night.”_ Raquel lifted her head up, looking at Sergio’s eyes. He wiped her tears away using his thumbs. Slowly, he leaned in, drowning himself into Raquel’s sweet scent. He once again felt the familiar curve of her lips that moved in sync with his. Their minds were still thinking clearly, but they didn’t give a fuck. Their desires were lit up by the moonlight and in the silent of the night, Raquel moaned Sergio’s name once again.

~

I should get back to my office now, before other counselors notice I am not there.” Raquel whispered trying to escape from Sergio’s tight grip on her thin waist. “Let them think whatever. I’m still loving your presence here.” Sergio pulled her closer, locking her petite frame against his muscular body. “I have to sleep too you know. We are _climbing mountains_ early in the morning tomorrow.” She argued but he didn’t listen. Instead, he planted a kiss on her forehead saying “We already climbed each other tonight. You don’t have to go with them. Besides, we can do our own hiking in this cabin alone.” Raquel just giggled, facing Sergio to rest her head on his toned chest. “Fine then. I’ll sleep here tonight but I can’t go more for another sex round. You already wore me out.” Then planted a soft kiss on Sergio’s shoulder.

Sergio wasn’t buying her preposition tho, so her sneakily moved his hand in between her thighs and parted them open. “What are you doing? Sergio!”

“Ssshh. Seal your lips together while I’ll make you feel the wave of heaven you’ve felt earlier.” Sergio’s middle finger slid up to press on Raquel’s moisturized area and she couldn’t help but to grip onto his arm, breathing heavily. She then lifted her right leg up and hooked it on Sergio’s hip for a better access. “Aaahhh.” Her breathing went from calm and slow to fast and deep as two of Sergio’s fingers were sliding in and out of her very wet area, that they could even hear how wet she was.

Raquel’s body stiffened and her legs started shaking. The wave of heavenly orgasm inside her belly was earning some force to toss out as her soft but loud room-shaking “Ooohhh…” moan released like a shower, spraying on Sergio’s defined torso. “Hmm that was intense Raquel. I hope you could sleep well.” Sergio chuckled, pulling Raquel’s body as close as possible. “I hate you. First you took me to heaven and now I’m in hell catching my breath.” She managed to speak between those heavy pants. Raquel’s satisfaction was written all over her face, no questions, no doubt. “Goodnight Ms. Murillo.” Then the two lied on the soft single bed, tangled together. But one’s mind started wandering again.

_How could I be so stupid?_

Overthinking time again. But for once, she tried not to think about it at all and just enjoy the meal offered before her.

_This is my place, this is my feast._

Dawn had come, Sergio woke up without Raquel on her side. He furrowed his eyebrows, roaming his eyes around just to see Raquel’s belongings weren’t there anymore. He breathed, lying still on his bed, listing to the campers’ noise and he remembered what Raquel told him last night. _Climbing mountains early in the morning_ today. He had no choice but to get up and take a quick shower. He paid for the camp and there are rules and regulations, and the itinerary on the camper’s package must be followed too. Well, except for the part that _he was screwing the head counselor_ of the camp. It wasn’t included on the package but Sergio was too damn lucky to taste the taste. _Yeah, he’s a lucky bastard._

“Good morning.” Raquel busted into Sergio’s cabin, catching him putting his shirt on. She stopped for a moment to admire the sight only she could look at. “Good morning to you too.” Sergio snapped Raquel out of her dawn daze. “Like what you see Ms. Murillo?” Sergio walked closer to Raquel, his musk scent lingers into her nostrils, sending horny vibes into her oxytocin. She swallowed hard trying not to unleash the hotness she’s feeling as Sergio’s hands contacted on her waist. The thin fabric of her shirt wasn’t enough to cover the desire she’s burning at that moment.

“You look flushed. Are you okay Raquel?” Sergio’s low and husky voice triggered and turned on Raquel’s fuse that made her pull Sergio’s face down to hers, to linger her lips with his. “Woah.” Sergio was kind of taken aback when Raquel did that. “Just a quickie.” She muttered, pushing Sergio down the bed and immediately pulled down his lose Grey track shorts, revealing his _morning boner_. Raquel didn’t waste time undressing herself before riding Sergio right. Like a _cowgirl she was_ , she moved her hips back and forth, adding friction to their sensitive soft skin.

As Sergio moved his hips up and down, Raquel met the thrusts by lifting her hips up and move it back down. Their moans illuminated their moods, and they didn’t care if others will hear them or not. Sweats dripping all over their bodies, making the cold morning hot, due to the fiery quickie they just shared.

“That…was…amazing.” Raquel laughed, getting off of Sergio’s top to put her clothes on. They could hear other counselors checking the headcount already. “We should go. They might think we are missing.” She planted a quick kiss on Sergio’s lips before walking out his cabin, making sure no one saw her walking out from that 8th to avoid scrutiny and judgment.

Sergio on the other hand took his time to breathe after the hot quickie session. He smirked, knowing he would enjoy a week stay at Camp Sawi. Once again, _a lucky damn bastard._

~

The group of campers headed their way towards the _Lone Tree Hill._ Sergio and Raquel separated groups but they couldn’t help sending _dirty glances_ at each other. When they reached the top, there’s a huge gazebo where they could rest and admire the heavenly view as they waited for the sun to rise up. ‘Twas peaceful up there, felt like heaven, like they were on top of the world because of the clouds below them.

Then again, heaven turned into hell when Raquel saw Sergio talking with one of the campers, a beautiful girl with blonde hair. She was touchy and her laugh annoyed Raquel so much. She tried to ignore it and luckily Silene approached her. “I heard a loud moan from the cabin 8 last night. I don’t wanna assume but I think that was the girl.” Silene pointed to where Sergio and the blonde girl at. “You know what Silene, I don’t care.” Raquel scoffed. “Fine then. Where were you last night by the way? You weren’t in your office.” Raquel tensed up but she managed to stay calm. “You know where I always go.” _Thanks for the identity cover blonde girl._

The sun started to rise up finally, the light was so bright and the reflection was making the sky pinkish and a bit of orange-y, illuminating the most scenic view they could see on that spot. ‘Twas like a new spring of love, covered with happiness. Raquel and Sergio were standing side by side and without any hesitation, sergio intertwined his fingers with Raquel’s, as if _‘twas their own moment_ that they’re the only ones standing there.

_If only you knew how much I love you, how much I wanna be with you. But I’m thankful for these secret and stolen moments with you. You make me happy and I love you._

Time to go back down, most of the campers were exhausted and they chose to take a rest on the benches under the trees, on the dock at the lake, on their cabins. Some were still recharged so they had their morning run while waiting for the breakfast to be served at the canteen.

Speaking of recharge, Sergio and Raquel were back at it again in the cabin 8, playing truth or dare. Every wrong answer is equivalent to a strip date and the truth option was completely washed out. “According to the conspiracy theory, what’s the largest organization in the modern world?” Sergio asked Raquel. She pouted tho because she didn’t know the answer. “Uh United Nations?”

Wrong! So Sergio smirked and said “I dare you to come over here and fuck me.” He leaned on the headboard with his open arms, Raquel just gave in so easily since she’s already naked all over. At first, they did a tongue fight and just barely touching, and when they were tired, Sergio let Raquel ride him slowly, until they were out of breath due to the fast thrusting.

“So tell me, this might be the perfect excuse not to come home.” Sergio froze and so did Raquel.

“Rebecca?!” Sergio’s eyes widened. He and Raquel couldn’t move.

“Surprised much _my dear husband_?” Rebecca removed her coat and crossed her arms, glaring at the two. Raquel immediately got off of Sergio’s top to cover herself up. “So how’d you like me to stay here?” Rebecca raised her eyebrows. “Would you like me to sit over here…” sat down on the couch, “…and watch you screwing _my sister_?” She then crossed her legs and her face turned so serious, proposing the last option. “ _Or would you like me to climb in there and join you have sex?_ ”


	4. Fly High

Staring out the window, clouds are forming an incoming storm. But a hurricane was already twisting those pretty little minds, flying them high over another goodbye. Sometimes, decision may go right, but most of the time, regretting those foolish choices is the very best resort as life embraces all the consequences.

He caresses my cheek with his strong knuckles. I look into his deep-set brown eyes, those inscrutable expressive brown eyes, that will drown me back to a dreamy scenery on his _bed._ “Overthinking doesn’t coincide with your pretty face.” I am not certain with my calculation on how he’s managing to be so sweet with his alpha physique and attitude. “Come here.” He commands, tapping his lap. I have no options but to obey his every command, so I sit down on his lap comfortably like it’s the _only reason why I was born._

He loosens his tie while clenching his jaw. He’s turning into something _my stomach is aching for._ I’m still looking at the plane aisle when he lifts my chin with his pointing finger, making me look at him straight in the eyes. His face is so close to mine that I can feel and taste his cold minty breath. “You have my full attention. Now speak.” And _oh lord his dominance._

“I…” he leans his face forward, closer to mine. “I’m just—” his lips brush against mine. _How can I speak if you_ “Continue.” _won’t allow me to_?

He abruptly grips both of my wrists with his big strong hand and swiftly rips down the collar of my blouse with his other hand, causing all the buttons to pop out, revealing my inner chest.

As my lips are about to speak, he takes his chance to move his mouth down my neck, running his tongue on an infinite motion. I breathe in the sensation as I close my eyes, but _for the love of God,_ he stops and finally let go of my wrists. There are red hand marks from the tight grip but I’m already used to it.

Anyway, I decide to continue talking but he still has his ways not to make me to. “Just enjoying…” I gasp, feeling his fingers brushing my dampness through my _thin knickers._ “Enjoying the…uh…clouds…god.” I bite my lower lip, trying not to moan so loud as he finally slips his middle finger inside my knickers, coating it with my own thick juice. “Aaahnd the aerial…view… _fuck_ of everything.” He has no plans on removing his fingers, and his lustful look stays on my face. He enjoys watching my _sex face_ while he’s pleasuring me. It’s kind of his own movie. I close my hands, dig my nails on my palms as he continues putting me on the edge. _I felt it coming_ just a split second and I’m— _what the fuck?!_ “You look sleepy. Take a sleep, we still have an 8-hour flight. We’re flying high.” He removes my ripped blouse, leaving me on with just my bra. He then carries me back to the bed, tucking me to sleep. “Get enough _energy,_ Raquel.” His lips found my forehead, its softness feels like heaven. “Goodnight.”

I stay awake at that moment, frustration had eaten my whole mood. This man is such an asshole, seriously!

I take a deep deep breath. If it wasn’t for my grandmother, I wouldn’t be doing this. _I was so innocent and pure before I met him. At the same time, my grandmother was so sick. I didn’t have a choice, he proposed us a very good plan and we couldn’t say no._

That was 2 years ago, my grandmother is fine now but _he_ extended my contract for another 3 years making it a total of 5 years. And right now, my grandma and brother are living their good life. I haven’t seen them for a year now tho and I still have two more years before I do.

I hear some footsteps coming into my direction so I immediately pull the blanket up to my face, pretending to be asleep. But it’s forcedly removed with a familiar voice saying… “Don’t pretend to be asleep.” I’m so gonna roll my eyes at him but I couldn’t, because he hates it the most. “Get up.” He commands, removing his shirt and pants and then he takes over my place on the bed. _Seriously?!_ “This is a single bed, the couch is full. So it’s either lie on top of me or stay on the floor.”

My blood begins to boil, _I hate him._ I’m about to pickup his shirt to wear it and to just stay on one of the seats, but he holds my hand, pulling me down, causing me to stumble on top of him. “Don’t you dare leave me with a boner.” He spanks my fine derrière, moves his hips up letting me feel the huge and very hard boner he has. He always does all the work like unclasping my bra, lifting my skirt up my wait and ripping off my knickers into pieces. _Just wow!_ He takes a handful of my hair, he’s just staring at me like _I’m something_ before pulling my face down to devour my lips with his delicious mouth. His skillful tongue wonders inside my mouth like a toothbrush, waking my tongue up to place with his.

While his mouth is busy exploring mine, his fingers continue what _he left me frustrated for._ He’s not being gentle, he’s not soft. He’s rough and strong and I don’t know if I’m gonna like it or not. The hurricane inside my head is making me nauseous and the only clear thing I’m feeling are his two fingers—fucking me down there and his other hand squeezing my boobs. His fingers are feverishly moving in and out of my soft tight _pussy_. My moans are muffled inside his mouth and we both don’t care. He roams his other hand from boob squeezing to wrap it around my waist instead. It’s his sign that he knows I’m coming—to lock my body with his. And he’s so right, a strong wave or orgasm hits me hard, wetting his boxers.

He smirks, putting his fingers full of my cum in his mouth, licking them clean one by one without removing his eyes one mine. Then he nods, meaning he’s gonna _do me_ like put his very huge manhood inside me. We exchange positions, now I’m lying down on my back, watching him remove the only cover that separates us from skin to skin. Once he’s done, he spreads my thighs part, admiring the view up high. I see him swallow hard. His throat down to his torso, _heaven._ I’m not gonna lie, he is a _god_ , he’s Zeus, he— “Aaah!” suddenly plunged his long hard shaft inside my tight opening, making me scream. He then hooks my legs on his waist and pins my hands over my head. He’s thrusting so hard and fast, he could almost reach my soul and the feeling of his huge cock sliding in and out of me was exquisite. He always makes it feel like the _first time._

“Oh god S…” he covers my mouth before I complete moan his name. I’m just allowed to scream his name when he tells me to do so. _Yes we have bed rules also._

Our bodies are covered with sweats but he still continues to fuck the hell out of me. “I’m sorry.” He pants. I’m confused but I’m busy acclimatizing his d!ck in me so I shove the thought away. “For making you…” he continues. “…frustrated from the delayed gratification earlier.” He’s still thrusting hard tho, and I don’t care, as long as he would let me cum this time.

He leans his head down, capturing my nipples with his warm mouth, adding more sensual pleasurable sensation of anticipation. “Uh please more.” He follows when I make my request and _I love that about him._ So he starts sucking my nipples harder while thrusting in me faster and deeper, letting me cum over and over again. _Every stroke is worth it,_ until he slows down a little bit and looks at me in the eyes. “This time, _cum with me.”_

Once again, he plunges his c0ck in me without any warning, making me finally scream “ _Sergio!!!_ ” _His name._ We didn’t see that coming but I always wanted to scream his name on top of my lungs without him saying when to.

His eyes dilate, as if he’s beginning to be a bad wolf, ready to devour me. His other hand finds my neck, locking it a little bit tight. I open my mouth as if I could speak a word from the moans I release, but in my mind I’m “ _Yes. Yes choke me master._ ” I let the blood rush off my brain until the verge of orgasm washes over me as I feel him shower his seeds inside me. Heavy breaths are dominating, as I close my eyes, I could feel his seeds flowing down my thighs. _Wow_. That’s all I could think at that moment.

He squeezes his body in between the wall and my frame. Now he’s completely lying on his back with me on top of him. He pulls the cover up to conceal our full of sweats mix with cum, naked bodies. “You cannot wear bikinis for a week. We are landing in Barbados, I don’t want any other men ogle you. I put a mark on you so they’ll know that _you are mine_.” He’s so possessive, he’s dominant, and _an alpha._ But I had already seen a soft side of him once.

I heard him sobbing in his room, like he was talking to someone, feeling guilty and sorry. The regret on his voice was an evidence that he’s carrying something heavy on his shoulders.

I wanna penetrate his walls and _be his salvation._ But he is built with concrete and I am no wrecking ball. The only best thing I could do is to be by his side and a one call away when needed be. “Now sleep Raquel, we’ll have a heavy session when we land.”

~

He gives me a pass, now I’m sitting on the beach lounge chair watching the waves race. It feels so good to breathe and move without him watching over me. Well he’s out for business as usual and I’m so totally free— _wait, false alarm!_ Why does he have to ruin my free time?

I can see him walking towards me, carrying a kid. _Who, what, when, how?!_ “I want you to watch him while I’m gone.” He says, completely ruining my relaxation. I’m not able to ask questions since he’s already walking away after dropping off the cute little guy. I smile at him and he shyly smiles back at me. “What’s your name?”

“Henry.” He answers quickly and back to stare at the sea again. He seems like a kind of _do not disturb me kid_ , so I just let him be. Until he mumbles something a little while later. “When’s The Captain gonna be home?” I don’t have a clue what he’s talking about. “You call the man Captain?” But he shakes his head, whining “No! I want the Captain.” On repeat. Who’s the Captain? I’m not getting it. He may be the kid’s father or something. “Do you wanna go back inside the house and do whatever you wanna do?” The little guy looks at me with sincerity in his eyes. “Only if we call the captain.” I really don’t have any idea who the Captain is, so I look at the men in suits but they just stood there. And so I lie by “Let’s go back inside then.” offering my hand and Henry reaches it, walking with me back into the the house. As if it’s a whole resort or something.

Henry and I did nothing but to watch cartoons while waiting for _the master_ to come home. He somehow forgets about the Captain and just sleeps it off. I’m about to carry him into my room and let him sleep there but someone taps my back saying “Let me.” _Oh finally, somebody’s home_.

“Did he bother you about the Captain?” I couldn’t lie, and I shouldn’t. “Somehow, but he’s good.” He just nods at me, carrying Henry in his arms, disappearing on the hallway.

It’s already dark and I feel tired so I decide to shower myself to go to sleep—but the thing is, I couldn’t. I keep tossing and turning on my bed like as if there’s something wrong about to happen and I’m not certain what—I’m afraid. I swallow my guys and bravely knock on his door. He opens it a few seconds later, looking at me with his dark brown eyes. “Can I…” I’m like a kid asking him to “…sleep here with you tonight? I’m just feeling a bit scared.” He completely opens the door and let me in. And _no—no hot feelings and tensions at all._ “I promise to stay on my side.”

“That’s crap!” I get what he meant by that. We lie there face to face, his eyes are closed but he still looks so beautiful with his bearded square face. I don’t know what I’m thinking but I reach up my hand to caress his cheek but he catches it so fast and puts it back down on my side. “Sleep. No touching.”

_Why is he so awake while his soul is on rest?! Oh Sergio, I didn’t mean to, but I think…_ I take a deep breath out of my stupidity to break the rule— _I’m falling in love with you._

_~_

Sun rays shine upon me. It’s already morning and _oh well_ I slept good.

I turn to the other side of the bed, only to see that no body is next to me, but I hear ruckus in the closet, that must be him. I sit up, waiting for him to come out but to my dismay, it’s just one of the housekeepers. “Good morning Ms. Murillo.” She greets. I greet her back with a smile on my face. _Where’s he? Business as usual?!_

I rush down to my room but I bump into someone on my way. It’s him, looking fit and sexy and sporty and sweaty and hot. While I’m here, standing in front of him looking like a mess _and wet._ The sleeve of my silk night gown is falling, chest is peeping, flushed and heaving. I’m not thinking clearly and this horny vibe he’s giving me is so strong, it blacks me out to the extent that the only thing I could remember is, me being pinned against the wall, him devouring my body and soul.

“Oh Sergio.” I breathe. “ _I love you.”_

And the world stops, the time freezes. He looks at me the way he laid his eyes on me for the first time. _Strong and unbreakable._ He puts me down gently, facing his back on me and runs his fingers through his hair. “No you don’t.” _What?_ Of course “I do.” I retort back. Why can’t he believe me?

“ _You can’t love me Raquel._ ” I’m— “Why? Because you are this rich man with huge ego who doesn’t fall in love with a charity case like me?” He glares at me. “You have to stop!”

“No. I love you Sergio! From the moment you started caring about me. I fell in love with you not because you’re a hot rich good looking guy or you can literally give the world to me. I love you because you are a kind of man who knows how to treat women right. _You have a great heart Sergio. Why don’t you love me back?”_

He runs down the stair, dodging my questions, but I follow him. “Sergio!”

“Because I shouldn’t love you Raquel!” He silently yells at me. “Help me understand why.” At that moment, my tears are comforting me by running down my cheeks. “I don’t need to explain it to you Raquel. You can’t love me.” _I couldn’t believe you!_

“Yes _she_ can, Sergio.” A soft voice echoing from the hallway interrupts us. “Let her love you _better than I did._ ” _Who is she?_ “I’ve given you a chance to change Sergio, but you didn’t. You hired someone to forget me instead?” _What is she talking about?_ “I left with everything I had just to give you space and time, hoping you will change. But _you broke my heart for the second time._ ” A tall _redhead_ woman appears from the hallway. “I thought you stopped. But you still looked for someone to screw. I was ready to settle things with you once and for all Sergio. _But you failed me. So let her love you_ and promise me that _she will be the last woman you’re gonna screw._ ”

I am so lost. What is she talking about?!

“I’m leaving, for good.” But Sergio pulls her into his arms, giving me sore eyes. “ _Rebecca._ ” He softly utters _her name_ like he’s defeated and vulnerable. It’s clear to me that they have something in the past but _who is she really?_

“We can’t kill the fire with gasoline. Grow up Sergio.” She let go of his hug to give him her final kiss.

_Why am I seeing this?_

“Captain!” And here comes Henry! Running towards her. And wait! She’s _The Captain?_

“Oh Henry my sweet little guy. I missed you.” She carries him on her arms. “I’m taking him with me.” She bats an eye on me and I’m not gonna lie, her smile brightens a whole word. She looks so elegant and beautiful. A real epitome of all women.

“But he’s my son!”

My heart is breaking like I’m guilty breaking a _perfect family._

“That you refused to accept when I told you I was pregnant.” She touches Sergio’s face and then “Don’t worry.” she removes the rings from her fingers and put it on Sergio’s palm. “I’ll tell him how good of a person you are.”

“But Rebecca…”

She just rests her forehead against his. “Time for you to unlove me, to forget me Sergio. Start a new life and _be contented with her. Goodbye._ ”


	5. Fly High (cont)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for my girl Angel! ♥️

So I am standing here, watching the whole sad scene. It’s like watching a movie. The only thing is, it’s real, not scripted. I stop crying because it’s no use at all.

Rebecca finally leaves with her son. Henry. I can feel Sergio’s burden and unbearable pain. I want to comfort him but I know that the last thing he needs right now is me.

So I walk up to my room, but he calls my name, saying “Don’t go anywhere.” He sounds so sad and serious, and I can still hear his scream _“Please don’t love me.”_ I don’t know, after what happened, I just wanna go to bed and sleep it all off. I also don’t wanna deal with any kinds of drama that includes him and his sick obsession with sex. I don’t wanna think about me being his wife’s substitute. He made me feel like a dirty mistress and I feel so disgusted.

So I am making a decision, _I am leaving him._

“Sergio, I just told you I love you and then found out that you have a family? What do you expect me to do?” With a swift movement, Sergio pins me on the wall, his face is closer to mine. The minty taste of his breath is hitting my mouth and I hate that I love it. “Quit it Sergio. I’m not staying.” His eyes begin to crystallize.

“Please, Raquel.” I understand that Sergio needs someone in times like this but I can’t be that someone anymore. _It’s not my job anymore_. If only he should’ve told me about the truth before we get here, then maybe _I’ll have a reason to stay_. _A real reason to fight for me to stay._

To be honest, I hate seeing him like this. It breaks my heart so much. The love I have invested is slowly drifting away. _One sided love indeed_.

“ _I’ll be gone before you know it Sergio._ ”

I push him out of my way so I can go pack my things. _My things._ It’s funny because most of the things I have here were given by him. So probably, I’ll be leaving them here and just take _the necklace._

I still remember the day he gave me this necklace, well he didn’t actually personally handed me this necklace. He left it on my bedside table with a note “ _Wear me always._ ” It’s a vintage pink diamond, it’s beautiful. And that’s the day I knew that I’m falling in love with that man.

It’s stupid right? Falling in love with someone you didn’t know anything about. Now, everything is messed up. My life is so messed up.

I lie down the bed crying my heart out. How’d I even get into this? I can’t lie this is making me shatter into millions of pieces. “Raquel open the door.” _it’s him_. “Right now.” I am not gonna open that door even if he decided to break it. I don’t care if he keeps on knocking. I’ve witnessed enough today and I can’t afford to tear another fiber of my heart again. I can tell he still loves his wife, _Rebecca_. And losing a son, it’d also break him. But I don’t wanna be someone to comfort him just to go back to his wife, I don’t wanna be a _fallback._

~

3 am. I am in the plane. I escaped from that house. I don’t wanna leave a trail. I don’t want him to follow me. All I am thinking right now is to hug my grandma and see my brother, know that they’re okay. I have to think about myself first now. _I am Raquel Murillo. I am free from something I don’t wanna live like for the rest of my life._

_~2 years later~_

“Someone’s looking for you.” My brother Juan, winks at me, he always teases me every time Mario visits—well actually, visits me. He’s trying to ask me out for a date for a month now since we moved here in Madrid from Basque Country. And I’m not gonna lie, there are so many fine hot men here. I could live here forever. It’s heaven.

“Good morning Mario. Sorry it takes for me an hour or so to get ready.” Well to be honest I am not ready at all. I’m just doing Juan a favor because he’s worried about me. “It’s fine. You look like a sunshine.” Mario holds my hand and spins me around. “You’re beautiful. Come on, there’s a new café down the street that we can try.”

I open the front door not hesitating anymore because someone said I’m beautiful and I wanna enjoy this day, but guess what!

_“Hello Raquel.”_

Someone already ruined it!

What is he doing here? Why did he follow me? For god’s sake I don’t want him near me anymore. I don’t want him anymore.

“It seems like you have a visitor Raquel.” _he is not_.

“I’m the _boyfriend_ actually. You’re not needed here anymore.” That’s rude! He never changed!

“Sergio, you’re the one who is not needed here. Now go back to your rich ass car and let them drive you to where to belong—”

“With you. I always find my way back to you, because I belong right here, with you Raquel.” Excuse me?

“Raquel.”

“Just go Sergio. You’re too late.”

“If I go, you’re coming with me.” He suddenly carries me on his shoulder, walking so fast into his limo. “Put me down you bastard!” But he’s not listening. He only puts me down when we’re inside the limo. I hate him!

“Now woman, listen to me.” His face turns too serious, his thing that I hate but I missed. Why am I even missing someone that I hate?!

_Love. Love is crazy._

“Just let me go. Didn’t I make it clear to you that I don’t want you near me or in my life anymore?” His eyes dilates and he looks like he wanna “You hmmmp…” grab my face and kisses me hard like he’d never kissed me before. I don’t know what I’m thinking but I kiss him back.

Am I a fool for doing this or am I just really a fool?

He pulls away after a second. “Raquel, I love you. I am in love with you. I spent the whole couple of years being miserable because I couldn’t see your face, I couldn’t hear your voice in he morning. I missed you. I looked for you. And when I found you, I doubted that you’re going to push me away so I earned my guts to come here last night, to take you back in my life today. I love you Raquel. I’m sorry. Please don’t push me away.”

I can hear the sincerity on his voice. I believe him now and that’s the only thing I wanna hear from him for so long. 2 years, I’ve waited so long to hear those three words from him.

“Give me one right reason for me to stay.”

Sergio breathes, I know he doesn’t know hot to put words but I still wanna hear what’s he’s gonna say. “I—I don’t have anymore reasons. I love you. That’s all I have in my pocket.” He then rests his forehead on his palms. He’s just being embarrassed right now.

“Do you still wanna hear me say what I have supposed to say to you two years ago?” He slowly looks at me with his glistening eyes. Now he’s happy, when I finally said “I am in love with you Sergio Marquina. And I have never stopped loving you.” I can feel his happiness right now. So he pulls me on his lap also pulling the hem of my dress up.

“Okay stop.” I push his hand away. “Why?” He cups my face and rubs his thumb on my cheek. “Because we’re in your limo Sergio. I’m not comfortable.” I whisper so the driver won’t hear tho I know he can barely hears something.

He sighs. Then he tells “Airport, ahora mismo.” I widen my eyes. “Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll know when you kiss me.” Oh he still has condition on everything. But I wanna tease him. “Maybe I’ll just have to wait and see once we land.”

He just looks at me with blank expression. I furrow my eyebrows. I hate it when he does that. “ _Paris._ ”

“What?”

“You heard me woman. I don’t have to repeat myself.” I then feel his fingers running my inner thigh. I push them away again. “Stop pushing my hand.”

“Are you really taking me to Paris?” He’s not answering, so I press my lips against his. When he kisses me back, I pull away. Now he’s scowling at me. He suddenly grips both of my hands and put ‘em behind me. He pulls my hair back, exposing my neck. His lips find their way to travel on my exposed skin, I can feel his tongue swirling with a little bit of biting. I moan, I feel aroused now.

“Let me go.” I request softly and he releases my hands. I shift my body so now I’m straddling him. I can feel his huge boner under me. I smirk at him, let him slide his hands up to remove my knickers while I’m busy shoving my tongue on his throat.

“Ah Sergio…” I breathe when I feel his fingers sliding on my slit. “You’re wet. You’re so wet for me Raquel.” _I am._ I scream when he plunges two fingers inside me. “Did it hurt you?”

“No, keep finger fucking me.”

He’s busy doing his thing and I am too, unbuckling his pants. The thing I’ve waited to taste for years is now in front of me. I lift my hips up to ready myself to take him in again. Sergio’s just holding my waist. I slowly move down, I can feel his dick’s head stretching me out. _I know he’s big_. I close my eyes, trying to ease the pain somehow, it’s been two years since I’ve had sex.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

He’s completely inside me now. _Oh how I missed this feeling_. “Please don’t move Sergio.” I ask, I want to be in charge today. So I start sliding my hips back and forth. I’m arching my back and my moans become higher every time we hit the right spot. “Oh yes Sergio.” I’m grabbing his shoulders, while he’s busy kissing my exposed chest.

I finally let him move to add pressure to the fire. We keep on rocking on each other, breaths become heavier and faster. He move his other hand on my cl!t and he starts rubbing it faster. I scream his name “Sergio!!!” when my orgasm rushes over me like a tidal wave. I love it that I can finally scream his name without him telling me when to.

We have had sex multiple times but at this moment, I feel brand new. It’s because we are finally sharing the same feelings and it feels so much better. We rest our foreheads against each other. We’re just breathing the same air. _Silence_. That’s just the thing between us. But it’s a comfortable kind of silence.

He touches the _necklace._ “You still have it?”

“I haven’t removed it since the day I—” I look away. I can’t bring myself to tell him.

Sergio captures my chin and makes me look at him again. “It’s okay I understand. I’m just glad to know that you still hold it.”

“It’s the only thing that reminds me of you.” _Even tho I said I don’t want him in my life anymore. I lied._

“I love you Raquel.” He pecks my lips one more time. “Let’s get married.”


	6. Masquerade

“We were invited.” A tall, bearded handsome man gave the envelope to a petite, soft blonde-haired pretty lady standing on the balcony. _A masquerade party_ held at “Your brother’s hotel?”

“Indeed, mi amor.” Sergio hugged Raquel from the back, locking her small frame with his strong arms, sending comfort amidst the chaos in their heads. “I’m going to call the tailor tomorrow then.” Muttered Raquel, who was feeling so secured and loved as she was being curled under her fiancé’s arms.

The night breeze hit their almost naked bodies, sending shiver inside their skin. Urges to go inside and just cuddle all night was strong enough to make Sergio carry the love of his life back onto their king-sized bed. As careful and as soft as a feather, he caressed Raquel’s face, uttering “Your glow at night is different. Brighter than the stars. And your eyes, they glimmer like magic.”

A small smirk painted on Raquel’s lips. She heard so much compliments from Sergio but still not getting used to ‘em. Her cheeks turned into crimson, tried to hide it by nuzzling closer on Sergio’s neck.

_Raquel, who has been living with Sergio for 3 years does still feel so shy._

“Don’t hide it. You’re beautiful.” She slowly looked back at Sergio, her eyes were big as the moon above, giving light to Sergio’s life. “You are going to be my wife soon. So don’t hide what you feel, Raquel. You are beautiful in every single way. You make my life beautiful.”

Finally, a genuine smile appeared on Raquel’s face, locking the space between them by leaning closer to press her lips against Sergio’s. _These lips_ , she said in her mind _. These lips are my resurrection._

~ _Masquerade Night_ ~

There are too many prominent people in the hall. Raquel felt so small conversing with them but Sergio made sure she’s taken care of. “You okay?”

“I need to sit down for a bit. My heels are killing me.” She chuckled, holding on to the table and sat down to rest her throbbing feet. “I’m gonna get you water, wine, juice. What do you want?”

“Water please. Thank you.” Sergio nodded and disappeared into the crowd. Raquel roamed her eyes and she saw someone familiar under the mask she’s wearing. She didn’t clearly remember where she saw the woman but she could remember the sway of her _red hair_ , the movement of her hands when she walks, the sexiness of her curves and the those long toned legs, peeking behind the high slit of her eye-catching black shiny silk dress due to its low cut neckline.

_Rebecca_.

Raquel finally remembered her name, and the place—the place where she caught Sergio and Rebecca making out, in his office!

Her blood boiled into its highest pressure but Raquel contained herself not to start a fight with the woman her fiancé was involved with. And in her mind she let out a defeated sigh of _“Rebecca was the woman Sergio once truly loved.”_ Thinking, if ‘twas a competition, Raquel’s still grasping for the love she had been waiting for.

Thought of the greyest skies dissolved when the love of her life finally appeared in a very sexy black suit, wearing a black and gold mask. The strands in his eyes reflected with the glimmer of the ballroom’s light, fascinatingly attracting Raquel’s hotness in a black silk gown with a plunging neckline, _almost the same with Rebecca’s_. Revealing a part of her milky soft breasts that Sergio kept on staring at.

“Here’s your water ma’am. Do you still need something else?” Sergio winked, sitting beside Raquel. He put his arm wound Raquel’s shoulders, then leaned down to whisper “ _I’ve seen a spot where we can play_.” Then his other hand roamed down on Raquel’s exposed thigh. “Sergio!” Raquel shoved his hand off. “You are aware that there are too many people in here.”

“I am. Isn’t that thrilling?”

Raquel was about to answer him but then… “Sergio?” _It’s—_ “Rebecca? Hi.” Raquel rolled her eyes, almost seeing Jesus, when Sergio immediately stood up to kiss Rebecca’s cheek. “How are you darlin’?” Her New Yorker accent was sexy, Raquel couldn’t deny that. “I’m good. How about you? I heard that you are now the youngest judge to ever reached 1000 cases.”

“Nah. I don’t wanna brag about it but yeah, I am.” Rebecca pulled out a very seductive smile while her hand was rubbing on Sergio’s chest which made Raquel so mad. So she cleared her throat… “Oh you remember Raquel?”

_Never be forgotten._

“Yeah. Of course. The girl in your office, right?” She knew she was Sergio’s girlfriend and she made a plan to make her jealous by seducing Sergio _in his office_ until Raquel caught them—almost naked.

The fire burning inside Raquel’s soul was fuming that she wanted to throw a glass of water on Rebecca’s face. But she stepped up instead and formally introduced herself by extending her hand out saying, “Raquel Murillo, _future Mrs. Raquel Marquina._ ”

Rebecca’s time was frozen. She saw the rock sitting on Raquel’s ring finger and her heart was broken. She acted normal tho deep inside she wanted to scream. But she just nodded with a smile saying “Nice to meet you Raquel.” Without shaking her hand. “I should go take another glass of wine. See you guys around.” And then she’s gone.

Sergio couldn’t help but to look for the redhead in the crowd, and Raquel noticed it.

_I am the one who’s with you all the time, but you still look for somebody else._

A melodic love song started playing, people in the hall began dancing with their partners. Sergio finally turned his attention to the woman he’s gonna spend the rest of his life with. Asking “Wanna dance?”

_You’re the only man I wanna dance with, for the rest of my life. But if you’re asking me to dance with you because everyone else is, I—_

“Yes of course.” Raquel grabbed Sergio’s hand and he lead them to the dance floor.

On the other table, Rebecca couldn’t take her eyes off of the couple. Her mind was nowhere near her sanity. Her friend Gary, snapped his fingers in front of her so he could get her attention. “You look blank.”

“I am not. Gary you’re not gonna turn my head around tonight.” She tapped his cheek. Gary just shrugged his shoulders and found where Rebecca’s eyes were directed. “You’re not over him yet, are you?”

Another glass of brandy was shot straight. “I should’ve never said yes to Andres. But he’s a good friend of mine so I have to pretend I’m fine and attend his gala. Plus I’m here to support a charity. You know that.”

“Is your heart counted for charity too?”

Rebecca shot Gary a deadly glare. “Stop asking nonsense question Gary. Uh. I should’ve stayed at home and—”

“Watch movies, eat tortillas and brownies and chugging beers.”

“Yeah. Gary! You’re a genius.”

~

“You look so beautiful tonight Raquel.” _Do you mean it_? “Thank you Sergio.”

“I mean, you look beautiful every time but tonight, even with your mask on, you’re still beautiful.” Blushing cheeks, Raquel tried to hide them again by resting her head on Sergio’s chest. Arms wrapped around his body while Sergio’s arms are locked on her waist. The intimate moment was so silent that they could hear their heartbeats throughout the melodic music.

“I love you Sergio.”

“I love you, Raq—”

The lights suddenly turned off. Chaotic noise from the people roamed around the hall and the only thing they were seeing was a complete dark black.

“Sergio?”

“Hold my hand Raquel. Don’t let go.”

Sergio blindly waded his way to a safer and less chaotic area. He couldn’t see the face of the woman he’s with… “We’re safer here Raquel.” He pulled her close to his chest. But he felt her hands wandering down his pants. _He just let her_.

Raquel dropped down to her knees once she unzipped Sergio’s pants. She brought out his _little friend_ and immediately put it in her mouth. Soft suck alternating with the licking of Sergio’s _tip_. He couldn’t help but groaned her name and leaned his back on the wall. Raquel substituted her mouth with her hand but she kept her tongue to swirl and lick on Sergio’s _head_ like an ice cream.

Sergio completely removed his pants and his mask. Then he pulled Raquel up taste her lips. Her mask was still on but Sergio didn’t care at all. All he wanted to do was— _her_. He rubbed his hands on Raquel’s sides making her moan in response. Their kisses turned stronger and fiery, tongues were fighting as if those were tangled swords inside their mouths.

Her sweet scent lingers through Sergio’s nose, turning him even more. He found his way to the dress’ slit, about to ripped some panties off but he couldn’t grope for one.

“You’re not wearing any underwear?”

Raquel pulled Sergio’s neck and she seductively whispered _“Why would I wear one if I knew things like this is gonna happen_?” on his head then licked his earlobe right after.

“You’re a very naughty girl Raquel.” He spanked her derrière. Gasping, Raquel pushed her body closer to Sergio, feeling his bulge poking her tummy. “Hmmm someone’s hungry.”

“Not hungry as me.”

Sergio suddenly dipped down to his knees, put one of Raquel’s legs on his shoulder. He didn’t hesitate to put his mouth to the moisturized area he’s been wanting to savor ever since they got out of their house. Raquel has been sending shivers to him and he’s not gonna slip the opportunity given to him at that certain moment.

Raquel gripped onto Sergio’s hair as she felt his tongue digging inside of her, his thumb softly rubbing her cl!t. She cried out his name, every time he hit the right spot. “Yes Sergio. Ri—aaah there!!!” Her toes began curling, knees began trembling. “Shit.” He knew she’s close so he stopped.

“What the fvck?!”

Sergio stood up then turned Raquel around so she’s facing the wall. “Put your hands up the wall Raquel. And be quiet. We don’t wanna get busted.”

Raquel followed what she was told. She put her hands on the wall while Sergio pulled the hem of her dress up to her waist so he can _fvck_ her without something that could block the moment.

He grabbed his c°ck then slowly rubbed the head on Raquel’s dripping slit. Her body stiffened, she wanna grab onto something but there’s none. So she just put her hands on the wall still.

“Get in me Sergio. Now!” She couldn’t bear the teasing anymore and her tummy was aching for something delicious. So Sergio wrapped her hands around Raquel’s waist, without any warning, he plunged his d1ck inside her. She was so tight that they felt like the first time they made love.

“Oh goodness you’re so big.” Raquel said breathlessly, acclimatizing the pleasurable sensation her fiancé was giving him. “Move slowly. I just want to feel you longer.” Sergio followed. He thrusted his hips slowly, but circled once he’s in. He moved on that phase for a couple of minute until Raquel requested him to move “Faster.”

He grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed them while he was thrusting faster and deeper inside of the woman. 

“Go-oooh I’m close. Keep it faster.” Raquel moaned yet again. Sergio continued hitting her spot until her legs began shaking. “Uuuhhh…” she squirted and left a puddle on the floor.

But they weren’t finished her. Sergio turned her around again and lifted her up. Pinning her on the wall. They made out for a moment until Sergio’s d-ck twitched again. So Raquel grabbed it and pointed it on her opening.

“Now make the best of it. Make my legs sore Sergio.” Raquel wrapped her legs right around Sergio’s body and shifted her hips to welcome the tip of Sergio’s friend again inside of her… She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept her face nuzzled on his shoulder to muffle her moans. Sergio kept on thrusting hard and deep, fulfilling her request to make her legs sore.

“You will not be able to walk for weeks Raquel.” And she just moaned. They both wrapped their arms around each other tighter as the waves of their orgasms hit so hard like a lightning bolt.

They were breathless but still clinging onto each other.

“Hmmm that was amazing.” Raquel groped for Sergio’s lips to give him a finale kiss. “I’m gonna find my way to the bathroom. See you at the hall when the lights turn back on.”

~

_Back to Sergio’s office, a day after_ …

A continuous knocking was heard on his door. It annoyed him but he yelled “It’s open.” Anyway. Then a familiar face appeared that brought his mood to a lighter one.

“Hi. What are you doing here?” Raquel sat down on his desk, innocently smiling at him. “Just want to invite you for lunch but you seem busy.”

“I can clear my schedule for you.” He winked, then found his hand on Raquel’s soft thigh. “Okay.” Raquel clapped her hands like a kid.

“By the way, aren’t we gonna talk about our hot sex on the masquerade party?”

Raquel’s face drew a confused look. “ _What sex?!_ ”


	7. Masquerade (cont)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dedicated to Angel mi loves. Yiiieut

Blood on Sergio’s face suddenly rushed off, turning him into a pale vampire-like color. He was thinking _who the woman he had sex with last night._

“Sergio?”

“Raquel I—” _think fast Sergio!_ He’s pushing himself up to think for a reason. “I must be day dreaming.” He wiped the sweats on his forehead with the back of his hand, acting like everything’s normal when it’s not. “I’ve been thinking… I’ve been thinking about you all day, Raquel.”

_Is it really Raquel he’s thinking or…_

“ _Rebecca_?”

The long legged redhead strutted inside Sergio’s office, not caring if the legal _fiancé_ was there or not. Well, she was with Gary so Raquel didn’t have to think about hundreds of reasons why the _mistress_ was there _again._ She jumped off Sergio’s desk and faced the redhead who was wearing a short silk skirt, a white mid top that showed her abs, a black leather jacket and a black pointed heel boots.

_Is she really a judge?_ Raquel questioned herself looking at the judge up and down. 

“Hello again Raquel. And Sergio, I’m here with Gary to tell you that…” Gary handed a folder to Sergio. “…divorce papers are finalized. I am officially, _no longer your muse_.”

Raquel’s eyes widened, her world stopped and Rebecca’s statement left a long thin sound in her ears. She didn’t know Sergio was married— _with the woman she was jealous of_. For fvck’s sake, she’s been living with him for 3 years and he never even mentioned to her that he was married all along?

“Thank you Rebecca.” Sergio checked the folder and the judge was just looking at him.

_He cheated on Rebecca with Raquel…he fell in love with her and and Rebecca couldn’t fight, even tho she tried her best to seduce her husband—ex husband to get him back to her life, she couldn’t win. She couldn’t force Sergio’s heart to love her back again if he already found a new love._

“Can you guys leave us a moment?” Sergio asked Raquel and Gary to give him and Rebecca a privacy to talk about some things. Raquel just looked at Sergio with her defeated but burning look but Sergio assured her with the a look that nothing will ever gonna happen between Rebecca and him.

“You can finally marry her Sergio.” A cracked on Rebecca’s voice can be heard, tho the pain could be seen glistening in her bright green eyes, and behind the cheeky smile she was wearing.

“I’m sorry Bex.” _Bex. The nickname she’s been longing to hear from the person she thought she could grow old with—Sergio Marquina._

Sergio knew her too well. He walked closer and wrapped his arms around the tall redhead’s body. At that moment, the heavy pain she’s carrying on her chest was slowly turning into tears as she submitted under Sergio’s arms for the last time. “I hope you’re happy with her. I hope she’s loving you better than I did before.” The two former lovers slowly pulled away from their last hug. “I tried my best, but I guess it wasn’t good enough. _Goodbye Sergio.”_ Rebecca pursed her lips, turning around on her heels, ready to head out.

_No more dirty business between the two of them._

_~_

_5 years later_

_~_

“How does it feels like to be _Mrs. Marquina_?”

Raquel had been hearing the same question multiple times. It bugged her somehow since she was still having doubts if people were judging her by stealing _the judge’s husband_. But a soft Sergio’s back rub can turn everything into magic.

“You okay Raquel?” _Her husband_ asked as he’s softly rubbing her back _…_ she felt so sure and confirmed thinking the word _husband_. Raquel just moaned in response to Sergio’s attics. “Turn around please.” The wife followed. Her robe was already open, so she just let it like that, showing her whole front.

Sergio stared at Raquel’s perfectly sculpted body like an art in the museum. Of course Raquel felt him staring so she grabbed his hand and put it on her right boob. “Come on, don’t just sit there and stare, _time to do the work mi amor._ ” Sergio swallowed nervously, but didn’t move his hand so Raquel did the work again and pressed Sergio’s hand harder on her boob. She finally opened her eyes but scowled at him.

“Sergio Marquina, do the work before Paula wakes up and steal this night away from us!”

Yes, Paula’s their 3-year old daughter, she’s nearly 4 and she’s giving them a rough night sometimes, and that certain night was their once in a blue moon chance to spend their alone time provocatively.

“Don’t wait for me to push you down the bed and climb on top of you just get you moving Sergio!” An almost shout was delivered. Raquel was so damn horny that she could actually do anything just to make Sergio touch her. “Uno…dos…” Sergio didn’t have to wait for _tres_. He immediately removed his pyjama top and bottom. Raquel smirked looking at her husband’s body up and down. “Hmmm someone’s really be working out.”

“Yeah. Basement gym is really good.” They both laughed, remembering the hot sex they did back there—also they thought that they made Paula in the basement gym. That was totally crazy. “Really really good.” Answered Raquel who was already rubbing Sergio’s chest up and down.

“Now, where were we?” He completely removed his wife’s robe, exposing her nakedness. “You are mine now Raquel. _All mine_.”

~

“Who wants to go at the zoo today?” It’s Sunday, _Marquina’s family day._

Little Paula raised her hand excitedly as her face was full smile, saying “Me!!” with her cute little voice. Raquel turned around to take a quick look at the two loves of her life, then went back on cooking their favorite breakfast. Waffles and bacon. It was actually Sergio’s favorite, and Paula may had inherited it.

“All righty then kiddo. Eat your breakfast first.”

“Thank you mommy.”

Raquel and Sergio eyed each other and there was a sudden sparks turned into a combust. “Just stay right here Paula, I’m just going to talk to mommy privately.” Sergio nodded his head to the living room’s direction and Raquel followed him. When they were in place where Paula couldn’t see them, Sergio suddenly carried Raquel and carefully set her down the couch.

“You’re glowing.”

“Hmmm as I’ve heard a million times. Thank you.”

“And I wanna have my way with you.” Sergio leaned down, putting wet kisses on Raquel’s neck—nibbling a little bit, leaving love marks. “Hey, careful.” She pushed him away because he was biting a little bit hard. “Sorry. I’ll be gentle.” Sergio kissed Raquel’s lips gently as if it was their first kiss ever. Their mouth parted as their tongues began to dance into each other’s mouth.

Sergio’s hand reached down to pull the hem of Raquel’s night gown. When he finally pull her dress up her waist, he traveled his hand on her thigh, softly rubbing into the inner part, until he hit the center which made Raquel yelp. “Your daughter is eating there alone, Sergio. This is not the right time.”

“You’re a romance killer Raquel.” Sergio’s wife just rolled her eyes and pushed Sergio off of her. “Breakfast!” She pointed her pointing finger on Sergio’s face with her signature scowling look that can make Sergio and _little Sergio_ stand up immediately. “Come on, maybe if we wore Paula out today, you can have your way with me tonight.”

The Marquina family were spending a good time at the zoo. Paula was so excited seeing different kinds of animals. She also met someone and they were looking at the dolphins.

“Let’s enjoy her while she’s little. 14 years from now, she’ll have her own independence and she won’t be needing us anymore.” Raquel dramatically leaned on Sergio’s side, as Sergio wrapped his arms tighter around his wife. “Raquel, you worry too much. Paula will always be our baby. _Our only baby._ ”

_Only baby?_

“Daddy. This is _Serena_. She likes dolphins too.” Paula introduced her new found friend to her parents.

Raquel smiled and bent down to meet her daughter’s friend. “Hello Serena. Nice to meet you. Where are your parents?”

“I’m with my mommy. She’s just buying me water and uncle Gary is…” the little girl looked around to find where her uncle Gary at. “There! He’s there.” She pointed her finger at the man on the east. She didn’t have to see his face to confirm that he’s the one she’s talking about.

But Sergio on the other hand felt so agitated. “Are you okay Sergio? You seem—”

“Yes. Of course I am.” He smiled, kissing Raquel’s forehead. “Hmm okay.”

Serena suddenly screams “Mom! I’m here…”

Sergio and Raquel looked at the direction Serena was looking at, and they both saw a the same woman of _their past._

“Hi. Wow. What a coincidence to meet you here.”

Deep inside, Raquel wanted to ask, _what are you even doing here? You already went back to New York._

“Good. Nice to see you Rebecca.” Raquel faked a smile. _Sergio_? He was intently looking at Serena.

_She calls Rebecca “mom”_

_He calls Gary “uncle”_

_Is she—_

Moment _of truth._


End file.
